The Epic 4th of July Party
by KaylaBow
Summary: Chris holds a beach party for the 4th of July, and the cast members can't wait! will friendships be reunited? Will laughs be made? And will couple's be formed? When will I stop asking questions? Find out here. Find out what couple's are in here!


**Happy July of 4****th**** my peeps! Since I have a sucky independence day then the cast will have a awesome one!**

**Disclaimer: Never ever, but...*Me outs on a suit and tie with a top hat and cues a spotlight* **_**NEVER SAY NEVER!**_

**Oh and please do not be shy and leave a review if you like.**

* * *

The Epic 4th of July Party

"Hello campers!" Chris exclaims. The past conestants looked at him. "The author is inviting you to a rad beach party!" Chris announced, everyone cheered. "Wait...author? Eh, whatever." Zoey said. "Come on campers and get your butt to the beach!" the host said as he went in his helicopter. Everyone went to get their stuff for the beach.

* * *

Ella and Topher:

Ella: Aren't you excited Topher! We will go to a beach party on independence day!

Topher: I can't wait 'till I see you at the beach in a bikini.

Ella blushes.

Ella: What?! No! I'm not wearing that!

Topher: Just messin' with ya. You don't need a bikini to know how beautiful you really are-wait what!

Ella giggles as Topher's face turns red.

* * *

Jo and Brick:

Jo: You know, what IS the point in the 4th of July?

Brick: It's about America getting freedom madam.

Jo: Then how come this so called 'Author' is probably make us wear bikini's and other slutty stuff then. She has a pervy mind.

**(Me stops writing and looks at my words. "Why did I write that?" I ask myself. "Eh." and I continue writing)**

Brick: Independence day is about justice and freedom, it's not all about beaches and fireworks madam.

Jo: Whatever you say Brickhouse, but if I see a bloody nose when I'm in my swim wear, your dead.

Brick gulps.

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette:

Bridgette: Oh my gosh babe, we are going to a rocking beach party!

Geoff: This must be fate Bridge, you love beaches and I love partying!

Bridgette: I love you so much.

Geoff: I love you more.

And, not surprisingly. They make out.

* * *

Silent B and Staci:

Staci: Did you know my great great great uncle Mark invented party's before him-

B put's his hand on her lips and shakes his head.

Staci sighs.

Staci: It's just, I have never been to a beach party filled with other people. I'm scared to be made fun of B, for my looks, weight, and voice. I just want everyone to like me for a change, not even you like me.

B shakes his head again, and has sympathy in his eye's.

Staci: Thanks for being a good friend B, can I call you friend?

B nods.

Staci: Okay, thanks B. You really know how to talk to someone without words.

B smiles.

* * *

Sugar:

Sugar: Stupid Ella, thinks she's all that.

Leonardo comes in.

Leonardo: Why do you hate her so much? Or I will put the truth spell on you!

Sugar: She is liked by all the animals and they treat me like trash! What am I? Chopped liver?

Leonardo: You smell like it though-

Sugar glares at him.

Sugar: Your lucky that your cute.

Leonardo blushes.

* * *

Scarlett:

Scarlett: I should have won the million, then I would have gone to any university I want! Now everyone thinks I'm a phycoatic freak!

Max comes.

Max: You were pretty scary in that one episode Scarlett.

Scarlett: Well, at least I'm more evil than you will ever be.

Max: What! I'm the most evil person in the world! MWAHAHAHAH *cough* *cough*

Scarlett rolls her eye's.

Scarlett: You are so lucky your Max.

Then she walks away blushing and crosses her arms. And Max get's confused.

Max: I'm lucky because I'm Max?

* * *

Dave and Sky:

Dave: I feel a little guilty.

Sky: Why?

Dave: I hurted Ella only because she sings. And she had a crush on me.

Sky: I feel guilty too. But let's keep it real here, she sang ALL the time.

Dave: I guess so. But Sky, I rejected her and made her a cry even.

Sky: Now I feel completley guilty now.

Dave: Maybe we should apologize.

Sky: Agreed.

Dave: She probably wouldn't get over me. I don't think she will EVER move on, considering that she is a fragile girl.

Then Sky and Dave heard a laughing in the distance. Then heard 2 people talking about sex and candy, they sounded familiar. It was Ella and Topher; laughing.

* * *

Noah Izzy and Eva:

Izzy: TEAM ESCOPE WILL NEVER BREAK!

Noah: You said you would break my spine if I quit the group.

Eva: I'm just here because everyone is afraid of me but you 2.

Izzy: Cheer up Eva! Boys will be all over you once you wear a bikini to show your big boobs-

Eva growled while Noah is slowly backing away.

Izzy: We make a great team.

**(I couldn't agree more)**

* * *

"Now! Campers! Lindsay, Dakota, Heather, and Anne Maria had volunteered to help out what swim wear to wear." Chris announced. "No, Lindsay, Dakota, and Anne Maria volunteered. YOU forced ME." Heather pointed out. "Who cares." the host shrugs. "I DO!" Heather shouts, and Chris shrugs again. Then Heather groans in frustration.

**(BTW Only doing girls swimsuits)**

* * *

Ella and Dakota:

Dakota: I am finally in my normal body! This is great!

Ella: I feel so happy for you!

Dakota: Thank you Ella! By the way Ella, don't you usually sing?

Ella: Oh I stopped for now, because I feel like people think I'm annoying.

Dakota: Well, if you love singing, it shouldn't bother you that people hate it.

Ella: Can we please just get on with the swimsuits.

Dakota: Sure, maybe a blue two-peice should work.

Ella: Sure.

* * *

Jo, Heather, Lindsay and Anne Maria:

Jo: The hell!? Why are all you here!?

Heather: I thought you would resist on the thought of what swimsuits, so I brought backup.

Lindsay: YAY!

Anne Maria: Sure, can't wait to piss off Jo.

Jo: Hell no! I'm outta here!

Jo tries to run out put Heather gets a tranquilizer dart shoots her, now Jo is unconscious.

Heather: So girls, a purple bikini to piss her off.

Anne Maria: It's always good to piss Jo off.

Lindsay: That's a little mean though.

Anne Maria: If you don't like it, then go to another girl.

Lindsay: Okay!

Then Lindsay runs out.

* * *

Bridgette and Lindsay:

Lindsay: OMG it would be so good if you wore a blue bikini!

Bridgette: Are you sure it wouldn't be too slutty?

Lindsay: What does the word 'slut' mean?

Bridgette out of character, face palms.

* * *

Staci and Dakota:

Dakota: Hmmmmm, oh I know! A dark pink one peice!

Staci: That sounds nice ya.

Dakota: What happened to my great great great invented this?

Staci: B is a great speaker, he helped me realize people would like me better without lying, ya.

Dakota: B talks?

Staci smiles and shakes her head.

Staci: No, he never spoke a word.

Dakota has a confused face.

* * *

Sugar and Anne Maria:

Sugar: Look here wannabe Snookie! I'm wearing what I want!

Anne Maria: Well it's YOUR problem wannabe Honey-boo boo! Your wearing what I want you to wear!

Sugar: NO!

Anne Maria finally had enough, she took out the same gun Heather had and shot her, and Sugar fell unconious.

Anne Maria: Hmmmmm, I think she would like a pink two-peice so she'll think I'm right but maybe... nah. A pink two-piece.

Then Scarlett comes in.

Scarlett: Am I in the right room?

Anne Maria: Yep, and you look like a dark green two piece girl.

* * *

Sky and Heather:

Sky: Hello.

Heather: Ya ya, whatever.

Sky: Well that was a little rude, but I don't like to hold a grudge so your good.

Heather: *sarcastic* Oh I'm sooooo lucky.

Sky: Yep, a little rude again.

Heather: Get used to it. So, I think you should were a sky blue one-peice. Just to match your name.

Sky: Awww, thanks! That sounds nice. Maybe your not as bad as I thought.

Heather scoffs.

Heather: I'm rude!

The author randomly comes in with random facts.

Heather: Who the f*ck are you!

Author: Did you know that you and Sky are the only asains in total drama?

Sky: Well, now i do.

Author: I'm also asian too!

Heather: Just get out! We don't need you to break the fourth wall!

The author leaves, then Heather and Sky look at each other.

Sky: What happened?

Heather: I don't know. Well, got to go. Here is your swimsuit.

Heather throws it in her face and runs out the door.

Heather: Man, Izzy is next *shudders*

* * *

Izzy, Heather, Anne Maria, Lindsay and Dakota:

Izzy: You'll never take me alive!

Everyone gangs up on her.

Izzy: NEVER!

Than they put tranquilizer darts on her and she faints.

Lindsay: So a green bikini?

Everyone nods, then goes to the other room for their biggist challenge.

It's Eva.

* * *

Eva vs. Everyone:

Eva: NEVER B*TCHES!

Lindsay: How about a dark blue one-piece then?

Eva: Hmmmmmmmm...Okay.

Everyone but Eva stares at Lindsay.

Then they applaud.

And Lindsay bows down.

* * *

"Okay campers! Beach party time!" Chris announces as he walks into a club near them with Chef, Blaineley and Josh.

* * *

Ella and Topher:

"You look nice." Topher said to Ella, she blushed. "Thanks, you look nice too." Ella said. "JUST FREAKING KISS ALREADY!" Izzy shouts from the distance. "Izzy!" Noah and Eva shout at her.

* * *

Team Escope:

"Well sorry for having a good time." Izzy mutters. "So wanna go to the pool then!" Izzy sudenly said out of no where. "Nah, I'll pass. I'll just read a book." Noah said, Izzy and Eva shook their head in disapproval. "Nope, YOUR GOING TO THE BEACH WETHER YOU FREAKING LIKE IT OR NOT!" Eva shouts at Noah as she drags him to the beach. Izzy follows.

* * *

Jo and Brick:

"UGH! WHY DO I HAVE A F*CKING BIKINI ON!? STUPID AUTHOR!" Jo shouts in frustation. "Well, it's not that bad." Brick says. "Everyone keeps looking at my freaking cleavage..." Jo mutters, "Even you..." she mutters again. Brick blushes, "NO I DIDN'T!" he shouts. "YOU SO WERE!" Izzy shouts from the distance, "I CAUGHT IT ON TAPE!" Izzy shouts once more. Brick blushes in embarrassment. "I'M GONNA POST IT ON YOUTUBE!".

* * *

Geoff and Bridgette:

Duh, it's really easy to figure out that they are making out.

* * *

Sugar and Leonardo:

"Huh, wannabe Snookie has good taste in swimsuits. Got to thank the girl later." Sugar says out loud. "Do you want to go to the beach now?" asked Leonardo. "Hell ya!" Sugar shouts with enthusiasem.

* * *

Scarlett and Max:

"Why am I stuck with you again?" Scarlett asks Max with one eye closed, hands on her hips. Max shrugs. "I don't know, maybe we can go loitering for EVIL!" Max says. "Mwahahahaha-awww, its a cute baby in a stroller!" Max suddenly cooes. Scarlett face palms, then drags him to the beach so he can go swimming or whatever.

* * *

Dave and Sky:

"Ella! Wait up!" shouted Dave and Sky. Ella and Topher turn around with a puzzled expression. "What?" Topher and Ella say at the same time, then laugh together.

"WERESOSORRY!" Dave and Sky yell at the same time. Ella was still confused. "I feel guilty about hurting you on national television!" Dave says. "And I feel guilty about not talking to you or being your friend!" Sky says too. Ella looks at both of them, then laughs.

"You actually think I'm a sad, gentle girl!? BWAHAHAHA!" she laughs as she holds her stomach. Then Ella stops laughing and looks at them. "I'm not that fragile you know. I forgive you guys already." Ella said as she smiled. "Come on everyone! Let's go to the beach!" Ella shouts excited. Then they all went to go swimming.

* * *

Staci and B:

"Let's go!" Staci yells as she runs towards the beach. B get's a robot and get's to the beach faster. "Dang it B!" Staci shouts as she is panting. B shrugs. Then she holds his hand, he blushes and they walk towards the beach.

Enough said, everyone had a good time at the beach. Ella and Topher had a sand castle making contest with Dave and Sky, it was a tie. Bridgette taught Geoff how to surf. Staci and B made a sand castle too. Brick and Jo had a swimming contest, but ended with Jo almost drowning and Brick had to save her. "Note to self: Close mouth when diving in water." Jo had said. And team escope were playing in the water, Eva and Izzy had to force Noah in the water though. Sugar and Leonardo were trying to surf but failed badly. And Max and Scarlett, they were swimming. It was a good day, but this just get's better.

* * *

"Now! Happy campers! It's time for the fireworks! And I made a little surprise for some of you all!" Chris announces as Chef, him, Blaineley and Josh get a blanket and put it on the ground to watch the fireworks. The campers do the same.

"Now, some of you will be featured here! So stay tuned!" the host says, the campers didn't know what he was talking about. Then the firework show started.

Everything was okay, then something happened that no one expected, some campers faces showed up on the sky. It said Ella+Topher=LOVE in blue letters, then it showed a pink heart around it. They blushed.

Then it said team Escope in green, blue, and red letters. With Noah, Eva, and Izzy's faces on the bottom. Noah looked amazed for once, Eva just looked at it and scoffed, but secretly, she was impressed. And Izzy jumped up and down in excitement. "Team Escope is in the sky!" Izzy shouted with glee.

Then it said JoxBrick in the sky in blue letters, with a military green heart around it, and fireworks in the backround. Brick blushed, and Jo was pissed of but blushed also. "Your blushing!" Izzy squeals at Jo. "OMG GOTTA POST THIS ON MY BLOG!" Sierra squeals also. Jo face palms, but still blushing.

Then turned to Sugar and Leonardo, it said "Sugar+Leonardo=LOTS OF LAUGHING!" in pink and green letters and everyone laughed. Then at the very bottom it said in neon green colors, "-Izzy #LOLZ" and everyone laughed again. Sugar looked mad at Izzy and Leonardo blushed.

Then blah, blah, blah, it said "DavexSky foreva" in blue letters, and fireworks around it. They blushed and Izzy teased them like the funny girl she is. "I said that!" Izzy shouted.

Also, this had surprised everyone. It said, "Staci+B= INTERESTING CANON! #LOLZ" in dark pink letters. Everyone laughed again. "I didn't know you liked B!" Izzy teased Staci as she blushed. "Um...I...well-" "Give it up Staci! WE KNOW YOU LIKE HIM!" Izzy shouts as she laughs again. Staci and B turn a dark shade of red.

*Sighs* I have done a lot haven't I? Anyways, it said "Gidgette, always" in the sky with blue letters and fireworks around them, also a small picture of them making out of course. "AWWWW!" most of the girls said. "WHATTTT!" the boys shouted. "Ew." a couple girls said, *cough* *cough* Jo, Eva, and Heather *cough* *cough*.

And last but not least. It said "Max and Scarlett! HAHA! I SHIP THEM!" in purple letters with a red heart arounf it. Fireworks in the backround a a picture of Max and Scarlett kissing. Everyone was laughing with tears of laughter already. Max blushed and Scarlett went demon mode. She took put the bun and glasses, and instead of green eye's, she wore a bloody red. "NEVERRR!" she shouts. Everyone got scared, then laughed. Then Scarlett calmed down, and blushed in embarrassment too.

Then a couple matchmakers, Dawn, Sierra, and Izzy. Made the couple's kiss, except Gidgette, because people had enough of that. "KISS! KISSS! KISSSS!" shouted Sierra to Brick and Jo. Jo tried to ignore her, but failed. Then ended up kissing Brick, and he got VERY excited.

"KISS! KISSS! KISSSS!" Dawn shouted to Max and Scarlett. They were both surprised. "Achem, sorry friends. I was very excited you see." Dawn explains to them. "Now...KISS! KISSS! KISSSS!" Dawn yells again. Scarlett gives up, and puts a quick peck on Max's lips. Max shakes a little, and faints.

"KISS! KISSS! KISSSS!" Izzy shouts at Ella and Topher. They blush. "Umm..." they both started. "Shut up and KISS ALREADY!" Izzy shouts in their faces. Then they kiss on the lips, which left Izzy satisfied.

It was okay until...up in the sky, the last firework was in the air. And guess what it said; "BRICK CHECKED OUT JO WHEN SHE WASN'T LOOKING AND GOT A NOSE BLEED!" it said in blue letters in the sky. Everyone started laughing while Jo chased Brick.

It was a good 4th of July. #Thiswasfun


End file.
